<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blind Warlord by Superherogeek1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600002">The Blind Warlord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1'>Superherogeek1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All my witcher fics [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Blind Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Inspired by The Accidental Warlord and His Pack Series - inexplicifics, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Mage! geralt, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Warlord Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, geskel, might become Geralt/Eskel/jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:50:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Warlord AU fic with blind!magical!Geralt<br/>Ft the a**holes who sacked Kaer morhen.... or at least tried to. 😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All my witcher fics [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blind Warlord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713">With a Conquering Air</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics">inexplicifics</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a stormy night when vesemir brought Geralt and Eskel to a unused classroom in Kaer Morhen.</p><p>“Master Vesemir? What are we doing here?” Geralt asked quietly as Eskel led him to a chair. Vesemir kneels next to his blind child surprise and runs a thumb against Geralt's cheek.</p><p>“The other master’s may have given up on you, my boy, but I refuse to. I’ll teach you in a way you can become a great witcher even without your sight. Eskel, I want you to help him practice whenever you can.” Vesemir said before standing up and walking over to a rack and grabbing a wood one. Vesemir takes in a deep breath and walks over and puts it in Geralt's hand. </p><p>"I'm going to make you the fiercest witcher to ever live." Vesemir said. The grin and hope on Geralt's and Eskel's face filled him with happiness that was unparalleled.</p><p> </p><p>Years later, after training in secret and faking incompetence, Geralt, Eskel, Audrey, and Gweld were the only ones to make it through the trial of the grasses, the trial of dreams, and the trial of the mountain. And when the mages saw Geralt as expendable and brought him back for more experimental trials, he didn't protest. Geralt knew they'd either kill him or make him stronger.</p><p>He had too much to prove to give up now.</p><p>A month later, Geralt's red hair was growing in white and he was now a better swordsman than even the masters. And yet, no one knew except for Vesemir and Eskel.</p>
<hr/><p>The day he left for the path, Geralt was sitting on the top of the wall, enjoying the nice spring breeze when he heard Barnett and Herald betting how long it'd be until they'd find his body. However, before he could do anything, he senses Eskel come up behind him and could hear lips move over teeth in a smile and turns his head towards where he sensed his mate.</p><p>"So where're you heading?" Eskel asked curiously as he sits behind Geralt and pulls his hair up into a ponytail.</p><p>"Don't know. Wherever the path takes me." Geralt mutters and leans back as Eskel gently bites at the mate bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder.</p><p>"My mate." Eskel rumbles against his skin.</p><p>"Love you, Eskel. I'll miss you." Geralt mutters sadly before shifting and pressing their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Geralt and Eskel ride down the mountain together. However at the first cross roads, they pull their horses together and hold each other for a few seconds, foreheads pressed together.</p><p>"Be safe. Come back to me." Eskel mutters quietly.</p><p>"You too." Geralt rumbles before pulling his mate down for a kiss before pulling away. He clicks his tongue and starts down one side of the road while Eskel goes the other way.</p>
<hr/><p>The path is hard and the world isn't keen on paying their witchers the promised amount but Geralt keeps his head high. After 5 years they are forced to stay on the path, Geralt and Eskel meet up at the bottom of the mountain to ride up together.  Over the years, Geralt had multiple growth spurts and was now probably the largest witcher around. He went from a runt at 5'6", 180lbs to 6'8"  290lb of pure muscle and Eskel almost didn't recognize him upon meeting. </p><p>Eskel rode up to find Geralt lounging high up in a tree. </p><p>"Geralt? What are you doing up there?" Eskel asked in amusement, making Geralt chuckle and jump from the branch. Eskel nearly chokes when Geralt lands and he sees his bulk up close.</p><p>"You grew." Geralt mutters and tilts his head and smiles, exposing sharp fangs that were not there last winter when they met up.</p><p>"I did but so did you. Fuck Geralt. What happened to you? You're huge!" Eskel croaks as he runs his hands over Geralt's pectorals and rocked up on his toes to kiss him deeply. After a few minutes, Geralt pulls away with a soft groan and buries his face in Eskel's neck.</p><p>"Mmm. The extra mutations finally took hold. Spent a week in some cave writhing in pain." Geralt mutters against Eskel's neck.</p><p>"I'm glad you're alright." Eskel mutters.</p><p>"I'm more than alright. I met a mage, Triss, we got to talking and I told her how I had been born as a dryad and she helped me unlock my chaos again. And then she showed me the sky for the first time. I know what the sky looks like, Eskel, and trees and I know what Roach looks like!" Geralt gushes excitedly.</p><p>"Wow. That's amazing Geralt! I'm so happy for you." Eskel says tearfully. </p><p>"Show me what you look like please and what Vesemir looks like."  Geralt croaks and presses his forehead to Eskel's. Eskel feel a tug on their bond and allows himself to be pulled. He then closes his eyes to find him and Geralt in a dream like space with Geralt gazing at him lovingly.</p><p>"You're beautiful. This is brown. Right?"  Geralt mutters in awe as he runs his fingers through Eskel's brown hair.</p><p>"Yes." Eskel breathes before choking out a sob and tackling Geralt. "You see me."</p><p>"I see you. You're so beautiful. Scars and all " Geralt croaks tearfully and pulls Eskel's lips to him.</p><p>"Let me show you how I see you." Eskel says before shifting his thoughts to how Geralt had looked as a human child then as a newly mutantated witcher. He then showed Geralt his image after his extra trials then right before they started on the path. Then Eskel showed him as he sees him now. Geralt now understood the shock Eskel had exhibited. </p><p>"I love you." Eskel mumbles against him before pulling away and out of the dream space.</p><p>"I love you too. Now come on. Let's get home." Geralt says with a smile.</p>
<hr/><p>Vesemir sighed and tapped a small tune on the stone infront of him. He was nervous. He hoped Geralt had survived. Just as he was about to get down, something caught his eye. Long white hair and black armour sparkling in the early morning frost and Vesemir smiled widely.</p><p>"Geralt lived! As did Eskel!" Vesemir called down to the courtyard of witchers stop and gather at the gate. </p><p>Witchers of all ages gape as Geralt and Eskel came into view. Eskel looked much the same but Geralt was so different. </p><p>"Geralt?" Vesemir gasped as Geralt hopped down off Roach. Geralt had grown from being at Vesemir's shoulder to towering over most of the other witchers. </p><p>"Hi Pa. May I?" Geralt asked curiously and held a hand out. Vesemir took his hand and Geralt pulled Vesemir to him to rest their foreheads together. </p><p>Vesemir suddenly was pulled into a mindspace of just the 2 of them in the Kaer morhen courtyard.</p><p>"Wow, I never realized how huge the keep was " Geralt mutters before looking at Vesemir with a smile. "And you look a lot younger than how I always pictured you. With the amount of sighs and groans I get from you, I thought you'd be much older." Geralt says. Vesemir frowns a little and moves his hand and gasps as Geralt's eyes track the movement.</p><p>"You can see me?" </p><p>"I can. This illustration. It's from your mind. Your memory. I met a mage, Triss, out on the path, she taught me how to do this. She taught me how to see through someone's or something's eyes with the simplest touch. Triss said she's gonna look for a Familiar for me. one that I can connect with mentally. So I can see through their eyes without having to have physical contact with them." Geralt says with a smile.</p><p>"Funny you should say that.. For some reason a raven flew up and made a nest in your room. Go get it then come down to the courtyard. " Vesemir says softly, making Geralt chuckle and pull away from Vesemir.</p><p> </p><p>The others watch as Geralt makes his way into the keep but Clovis sneered. Picking up a sturdy rock, Clovis lobbed it at Geralt's head but to everyone's shock, Geralt growled and reaches behind and catches it mid air.</p><p>"Fuck off Clovis." Geralt growled before moving too fast for most to see Geralt through the rock back and nailed clovis right in the gut.</p><p>Clovis grunts at the impact and drops to one knee, making the entire courtyard freeze.</p><p>"Motherfucker!" Clovis growls and draws his sword. Geralt sighs and draws his sword and turns around to face Clovis.</p><p>"Don't do this Clovis." Geralt says warningly but Clovis just growls and moves to attack.</p><p> </p><p>Witchers of all ages gape in shock as Geralt disarms and throws Clovis face first to the ground in just a few moves. Geralt points the tip of his sword to Clovis's neck and puts one heavy boot between Clovis's shoulder blades.</p><p>"Yield." Geralt growls, bearing fangs.</p><p>Clovis and the others were in shock but Clovis knew when he was beaten. </p><p>“I yield.”</p><p>Geralt hums and gets off him before walking back into the keep. However before he could get far he froze and cocked his head.</p><p>“Something is wrong,” Geralt says and turns and kneels down and presses his hand to the ground. </p><p>“FUCK!!! EVERYONE!! WE’RE BEING INVADED!!!! THEY’RE CLOAKED!!!” Geralt screamed, making everyone grab a sword and stand at the ready. Suddenly an army of humans and 2 mages appear outside of their still open gate. Geralt thrust his hand out and made contact with someone's skin. A vision flooded into his mind of an army of almost 300. </p><p>300 humans, 2 mages vs 100 witchers and 2 mages. Not good odds for the witchers.</p><p>"VATT'GHERNS!!! QUEN NOW! MAGES!! DOME THE KEEP!" Geralt roared. </p><p> </p><p>The humans watched as the witchers all formed golden shields And the mages of kaer morhen throw up a force field around the keep. All of them protected except the white wolf and the humans.</p><p>"You will not leave this mountain alive." Geralt growled before letting out an animalistic roar and a wave of power bust from his body. Every human and mage turned to dust except for one teenager.</p><p> </p><p>The Witchers all stand down and look at Geralt in shock. However then they burst out cheering.</p><p>"White wolf!! white wolf!! white wolf!!" They chanted but Geralt ignores them as he stalks to the boy, white hair whipping around him in an invisible storm and lightning crackling along his fingers tips.</p><p>"Take a message to your king. Tell him that he's now pissed us off and that this has been taken as a declaration of war. Tell your king that since he insists on attacking us in our own home, that he has proven that humans are the real monsters of this world… that humans kill and destroy for no other reason but for power and greed. Tell him I'll bring a new world order one where humans and non humans coexist peacefully. And if he and any other royals disagree, they can meet my silver sword. The time of the white wolf's empire is nigh." Geralt growls before forming a portal and tossing the boy through.</p><p> </p><p>Once the witchers calmed, they all realized what had just happened. No witcher had ever had that much power. Rennes steps forwards and Geralt turns to him. Eskel takes his hand so Geralt could see what was infront of him and to everyone's shock. Rennes kneels down and bares his throat. A submission. </p><p>"White wolf, you're correct. Humans are the monsters. If you wish to bring the continent under one banner and build an empire that is a safe place for witchers, It would be my honor to bring that vision to reality. I swear my loyalty to you, white wolf." Rennes says. Then one by one all the witchers kneel with smiles.</p><p>"White wolf, I swear my loyalty. " They each say as they kneel.</p><p>Lastly Geralt feel Eskel kneel before him.</p><p>"I swear my loyalty to you, white wolf, my mate." Eskel says before pressing a kiss to Geralt's hand.</p><p>"Rise all of you. You need not bow to me." Geralt says gruffly. They all rose to their feet and stood in front of Geralt. "My first order is send immediate word to the other schools. I know we may not have the best relationships with a few of the others but we all need to stand together for this to work. Tell them we were attacked and if they don't want to swear loyalty, then that's okay. It is their choice but they should still fortify their keeps. I'm open to challenges for the throne if that's what it takes for them to swear loyalty. Now, as of right now, I am in serious need of rest and a good meal. I'm going to my mate and I's room to sleep. Any witchers that arrive from the path, tell them of today and if they wish to swear and/or challenge, I'll meet them here in the courtyard at high noon tomorrow." Geralt commands before taking Eskel's hand.</p><p>"White wolf." They all cheer and Geralt dismisses them with a nod and allows Eskel to drag him to their room.</p><p> </p><p>Inside their room, Geralt smells the raven nest Vesemir had told him about but doesn't sense the raven. Humming lightly he stripped down completely and crawls into bed and gives a happy rumble when Eskel crawls in beside him.</p><p>"I'm proud of you and no matter what happens. I stand with you." Eskel mutters quietly and Geralt rolls over and tucks his head under Eskel's chin.</p><p>"Show me?" Geralt asks softly. Eskel hums lightly and presses his hand to the back of Geralt's neck and Geralt watches Eskel's memory of their victory. He had to admit. It was spectacular.</p>
<hr/><p>Eskel and Geralt fall asleep chatting and making plans but almost 10 hours later, at sunrise, Geralt is awoken to a soft snout nudging his cheek</p><p>Geralt hums lightly and holds out his palm, not bothering to open his eyes. A large soft furry head pressed into his hand and the mindspace materialized around him. Geralt looked down and sees a large black wolf sitting infront of him.</p><p>"Well. Hello. I guess triss sent you as my familiar?" Geralt asks softly as he pet the long, soft, black fur. The wolf sneezed and gave a tail wag before suddenly jumping up and shifting into a raven then a cat.</p><p>"Impressive. Now, what should we call you. How about D'yaebl?" Geralt asks as it shifted to a cat and gave its most unimportant glare.</p><p>Just then, Eskel appears in the mindspace and gives a chuckle.</p><p>"How about we name her Luna?" Eskel asks and the cat shifts to a wolf and gives a few excited spins.</p><p>"Luna it is." Geralt chuckles and pulls out of the dream space to kiss Eskel.</p><p>Geralt pulls his hand away from Luna and from the mindspace but keeps the connection. </p><p> </p><p>They stay in bed a little longer with luna in cat form and curled up on his chest but eventually, Geralt sighs and gets up to head to the bath.</p><p> </p><p>The bath and breakfast was uneventful and when high noon arrived, Geralt and Eskel made their way out to the courtyard to find rows of witchers from all schools that had arrived last night.</p><p>"All the schools are here, they were attacked too but most were able to get away and arrived here via mage portal. All wolves have returned as well, Geralt. The pass has closed." Vesemir says softly as he walks over. Geralt hums softly as luna in crow form caws from his shoulder.</p><p>"Well, my name is Geralt, this is my mate and second in command, Eskel, and my familiar, Luna. Now, I assume you all were updated on what happened yesterday here at kaer morhen and why we're still all here. Does anyone wish to say anything?" Geralt asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Through Luna's eyes, he watches the, manticore, griffin, bear, and crane kneel.</p><p>"We serve you white wolf." Geralt nods and motions for them to rise.</p><p>"I accept your loyalty, rise. Welcome to Kaer Morhen." Geralt says calmly before looking to the viper and cat witchers.</p><p>"We choose the right to challenge. One representative from each school will fight one on one. First to disarm your opponent wins. No signs." A cat says makes the vipers nod in agreement. </p><p>"Alright. Who's first?" Geralt asks, drawing his sword. </p><p>One cat steps forward and bows to Geralt. Geralt bows to the cat and drops into a defensive stance.</p><p> </p><p>The other witchers watch in shock as the cat jumps and swings, hoping that since it's common knowledge that Geralt was blind. He could move mid air and get into Geralt's space without him noticing.</p><p>However, they didn't recognize that Geralt didn't need his eyes. The witchers watch as Geralt moves faster than any of them could and has the cat disarmed and thrown across the courtyard. The cats look at their groaning comrade and kneel before swearing loyalty.</p><p>The viper challenger tries to be more methodical in how he attacks. However, he too is disarmed and on the ground within minutes. </p><p>"I yield. You have our loyalty, white wolf." The challenger says clearly, making the viper school bow and swear their loyalty.</p><p> </p><p>With each school sworn to the white wolf and introductions made, the witchers all make their way to the Great Hall to discuss battle plans. </p><p>They would start with Kaedwen. The time of the white wolf's empire is nigh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>